Give my girlfriends KitKat bar back!
by x HoRo HoRo
Summary: We know Syaoran would do anything for Sakura, he's crazy for her. But when a bird steals Sakura's chocolate bar, Syaoran does nothing less but go after the bird. He will do anything to get Sakura's Kit-Kat Bar back! All that for a candyvar? YES! ONESHOT


**Give my girlfriends Kit-Kat bar back!**  
x HoRo HoRo

The sun beamed down no harder than a two ton truck on a bright Friday afternoon. Heat gathered firmly but also roughly around the town of Tomoeda. Scorching metal was hot enough to cook eggs, and plants that thirsted for the light of the sun died down and thirsted for the raindrops of Poseidon.

The ice cold water that one would bring only boil into evaporation and the ice cream one would buy would melt before it met your mouth. As hot as the day was, one family, with a bundle of friends, still took there time outside in Kinomoto Sakura's backyard; having a bar-b-q party as they called it.

No water balloons, no cool-down-hose, even if the sun was of so hell, the babbles continued, and the energetic middle school peons ran. Nothing seemed to have stopped the party… poor old sun; his quest for retreating every human back into there air conditioned house failed.

"Come on Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo pleaded as she tried to gaze the front lens of her video camera at who she thought was the _prettiest girl in the world._ Of course, who wouldn't agree with her? Her bright emerald eyes sparkled before anyone else's, her voice was non other than the voice of someone's guardian angel, always direction one the right way, and her brown pigtailed hair looked like no one else's.

Sakura shook her head with excitement and laughed. "You wish." She squealed. Her eyes spun as she turned her head, trying to not get her face captured within Tomoyo's recorder. She ran around a white plastic table, and behind her brother, Touya, still avoiding her friend.

"Slow down, Sakura." Touya warned, trying to make his voice sound demanding.

Sakura blocked her face and slowly marched towards Tomoyo. "Hai, Onii-chan." She yelled, and rushed behind Tomoyo. "Turn it off!" She pleaded.

Tomoyo gave an uneasy and depressed sigh. "Fine." She clicked on a button and showed Sakura that it was finally off. "All for you." She added.

Sakura sighed with relief that she wouldn't have to hide from the camera again. "Arigatou Tomoyo-chan!" She paused as another thought jumped in her head. Not a thought, but a person instead. "Tomoyo-chan." She started. "Where's Syaoran-kun?"

Tomoyo laid a finger on her chin and thought. She then shook her head and said, "I haven't seen him since he told us we was going to go to the market."

"Oh, that's right!" Sakura said snapping her fingers. She then crossed her arms and tapped her feet, slowly increasing the speed as she waited. "I told him to buy me something… I hope he remembers."

"And here it is." As Sakura turned, she saw Syaoran standing steadily in front of her, holding a red chocolate candy bar reading _Kit-Kat Bar_ on the front label. "You never told me what exactly you wanted so I just bought this." Syaoran added.

Sakura shook her head slowly and gracefully took it out of Syaoran's grip. "That's fine." She said.

Sakura savored the chocolate with her eyes and smiled. She slowly started to unwrap it as the scent of the chocolate bar whiffled into her nose. The more she tore apart the wrapper, the more the candy bar started to smell more like heaven. Sakura tried to think of a word to describe how much she loved the smell, but _heaven_ was clearly the best for her.

As she unwrapped it halfway, showing a glazing crunchy chocolate bar, she opened her mouth, and drew out her tongue. Before she could even savor it with taste, she felt a sharp pinch on finger, and yelped at the sudden feeling.

"Nani!" She said, scratching away the pinch she felt. Without another minute to think, she immediately spun her head as she didn't see the Kit-Kat bar in her grasp anymore. "Where'd it go?"

"Up there!" Syaoran pointed up in the air. Sakura looked up and saw a white bird with her candy bar in its mouth. She couldn't tell what kind of bird it was because it was too high up in the air, but the little stick figure object in its mouth was surely not a fish.

"There goes the candy..." Tomoyo said, keeping her video camera on the bird. "It doesn't seem to be eating it." Tomoyo felt a gasp of wind blow against her hair as she saw Syaoran pounce out of the yard.

"Come back here!" Syaoran dashed after the bird, which took him away from the party, and around to corner towards school. Keeping both his eyes on the bird caused him to accidentally bump into someone. He fastly apologized, but kept his eyes and focus on the bird.

When the bird turned a corner, Syaoran turned as well, and it led him to a dark and moist alleyway. Syaoran stopped his legs as he fell upon a wall; dead end. He watched as the bird flew over it, and cursed. But without thinking, he jumped onto a dumpster and attempted to leap over the wall until he stopped and caught a few words on the nasty horrifying wall. The words struck him with confusion, but he couldn't help to feel sorry for the fools who wrote it.

"KKK Rules!" He read in white spray paint. Syaoran raised an eyebrow and laughed before jumping over. "Idiots!" He yelled. When he landed, he made his way out of the adjacent alleyway and into a sidewalk where he paused, squinting through the sun as she tried searching for the bird. When he spied it heading towards the skyscraper that Sakura once had in her dreams, he darted after it. It questioned why a bird would fly there, or even take a piece of chocolate, and even though he left the facts out, he also wondered why he was going so far for it.

Making his way through people, he came to the bottom on the skyscraper, and saw that the bird still had the candy bar in its mouth, sitting nearly at the peak. Syaoran held his hands over his eyes as he looked up, and smiled at the sight of the bird.

Syaoran ran inside through the sliding glass doors and quickly pressed the elevator button to go up. The button flashed yellow, and now all Syaoran could do was wait.

Bored, he walked over to a stand and looked at a small menu. He searched for the same candy bar that he bought for Sakura, but didn't find it. He cursed, and greatly sighed.

"May I help you sir?" A guy behind the stand asked.

Syaoran looked closely at the menu again and shook his head. "Not unless you have a Kit-Kat bar with you." The man shook his head, and Syaoran stood his attention back towards the elevator.

Getting irritated that the elevator never came down; he decided the take the stairs. He searched for a door that read _stairs_ and opened it. Before running up, he looked and saw that he had the stairway to heaven to run up. "Kuso!" He cursed. But then thought of how Sakura would be without her candy bar, lonely, saddened, horrified… he just wouldn't let that happen.

After taking a few stretched and deep breathes, he ran up the fleet of stairs that spun him around in a circle. Not even half way there and Syaoran had already needed to take a rest, but it was a short one. He continued up, and finally took a beating to himself. He sat down against the wall, sitting on stairs made him feel lop-sided but he didn't care.

Feeling hungry, he searched in his pocket and dug out a Kit-Kat bar. He opened it and ate all four sticks within an instant, but then only to realize that he could have given his candy bar to Sakura. "Kuso!!" He mumbled to himself, and kept on running after another minute to breathe.

Finally, he reached the top, and almost fell back down but held onto the doorknob to keep his balance. He opened it, and searched for the bird. He panted hardly as he ran all over the rooftop, and couldn't find it. But what he did see was the elevator next to the stairs. He looked at it and saw a sign taped to the buttons that read "Out of order."

Syaoran stumbled to the floor and sighed. "Next time, place that sign _at_ the bottom." He said to himself. He got back up and started walking around the rooftop, looking for that damn bird.

The next time he stopped was because he saw a man standing close to the edge. He slowly walked over and said, "Hey… you might not want to be so close to that edge there… you could hurt yourself."

"Oh yea!" The man turned around and took a step towards Syaoran. "So, another person trying to tell _me_ what to do huh?" He picked up small pieces of rocks from the hard rooftop and threw them at Syaoran.

"What the hell, what was that for?" Syaoran yelled as a few rocks hit him in the face.

"Well why don't you people just shut up, and let me do whatever the hell I want."

Syaoran stood confused, was this guy suppose to be on drugs? Syaoran never knew, and never really cared to know. The man stepped back near the edge and held his arms to his sides like a bird opening up its wings. Syaoran turned to leave, but turned back, for he wanted to ask the man one more question.

"So…" Syaoran started. "Have you by any chance seen a bird carrying a Kit-Kat bar in its mouth anywhere?"

The question struck the man in confusion and so suddenly. But still facing towards the edge, he answered, "It flew back down towards the markets."

"Arigatou." Syaoran said, and ran back down the circular stairs. When he got half way down, he heard a yell, and soon a _plump_ crash. He stopped and thought who it could have been… for a minute he seemed clueless, and for feeling clueless, he hated himself, but then though of the guy standing near the edge. "Nah," He said. "He wouldn't, he's not that stupid." and continued down the stairs.

Once he got outside, he turned a corner and headed down a crowded street. A crowd ran towards a small dumpster, curious, he ran after. His thoughts took him by surprise as he pushed through the crowd. The man on the roof was now in the dumpster, his leg twisted the other way and his head twisted all around his neck. "Of course I've been wrong before." He said to himself towards the comment he made earlier on the tower of stairs. Syaoran covered his nose, trying to avoid the odd smell that arose from the dead body.

Ignoring the body, he continued running. He heard commotions about the body he had just saw from people around him. Still, even though he was a block or two away, people passed him and headed towards the dead man. Syaoran shook his head, "Poor guy." He said.

Syaoran stopped near the entrance of the opening market. He smelt the good sense of sushi, and fresh cooked squid. He walked over to a stand was eyed a plate full of fried octopus'. He reached for his wallet to buy some but then at the corner of his eyes, he saw the bird standing on top of the food stand next to the one he was at; the candy bar, still fresh.

"Hey!" He ran and jumped for the bird but it flew away. Syaoran chased after it, and as well as bumping into numerous people on the way.

The bird flew into a stand door, Syaoran followed it and led him into a kitchen.

"Hey, your not 'pose to be here." A man, in an apron with a butcher knife in his hand, said. His beard was thick black, and he hung over quite a bit.

"Sorry, I'm just-" Syaoran paused and saw the bird leave through a back door. "Sorry, got to go." He started for the door but turned back. He quickly thought for a moment and swept the knife out from the man's hand and said, "Sorry, I'll bring this back." and left out in an instant.

Again, he followed the white bird, which flew lower this time within reach, but this time he had a knife in hand ready to cut that bastards head off.

"Come here birdie; give me a piece of that Kit-Kat bar!" He yelled. Once Syaoran got under it, he swung the knife up, but the bird managed to fly higher just in time as the knife barely missed it.

The bird flew over a skinny river. Syaoran was able to jump over it but with one leg getting soaked and wet. The water he had in his jeans slowed him down but kept his speed fast.

For minutes, he followed the bird into a neighborhood, a quiet one, until he started hearing gunshots all around him. Syaoran stopped to figure out what the gunshot was. For a moment he tried, but for the next he continued following the bird.

The bird flew over a dozen police squad cars and into a window of a half burned down house. As Syaoran neared the officers, he noticed the gunshots came from them. He stared at the scene, frightened as he didn't want to get involved in a dead situation. Syaoran walked calmly up to an officer who fired dramatically this his handgun at the burnt building.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Get down kid!" The officer pushed him down behind the squad car and slid down himself. "What are you doing here?" He spat.

"I was just trying to catch… my pet-" Syaoran answered, rolling his eyes over the cars.

"What's with the knife?" the officer asked, feeling threatened. He held the gun tight in his hand, as if to shoot Syaoran in any minute.

"Um…" Syaoran searched for answers but couldn't find any. "Here, you can have it." He said handing the knife over. The officer hesitated then took it in hand.

"I finally have something to cut my sandwich." He said and dug out a turkey sandwich from his car. "You don't know how long we've been out here. I had to skip last nights dinner, breakfast this morning, and lunch!"

Syaoran jerked his head back, _retard cops!_ He thought. He brought his attention back to the bird, which he thought was still in that house. And that was when he diecided.

After thinking, he started for the house. "Hey, come back!" The cop said with half a turkey sandwich down his throat.

Syaoran acted as if he heard nothing, and bashed through the door; which he soon found out was a bad idea when he saw five piercing pistols being pointed at him, with one shotgun above him where a hole was carved.

"Uh oh." He said to himself.

"Who the hell are you, kid?" a tall guy said, moving closer to him with the gun to his face.

"Um… well you see guys, I've lost my pet upstairs and I was just wondering if you'd let me go by." Syaoran said with a pleasant and calm voice.

"And let the cops in from upstairs? Hell no!" Another man pushed his gun into Syaoran's ear. He cocked it, and was ready to pull the trigger.

"Alright, you forced me." Syaoran slipped his necklace like string with two tiny spheres attached near the bottom and held it out in front of him. He closed his eyes and mumbled a few words. A few seconds later, his sword emerged and stood pointed at the gunman who cocked the gun by his head. All six men stood surprised, and amused.

"How'd you do that?" That question asked was long enough for Syaoran to take one swipe and dice every gun in half, dropping the barrel and muzzle of their pistols to the ground. All six stepped back and fell upon the floor.

"Arigatou." Syaoran said sweetly as he magically turned his sword back to the beans. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go kill my bird."

Syaoran searched around the house until he found stairs, and once he did, he saw the bird instantly. "Come here!" He yelled, chasing after it. The bird flew out the window and towards a lake from what Syaoran could see.

Chasing after it, he leapt out, expecting a soft landing but found himself falling a story down into a patch of thorny bushes. He cursed under his breath and got up rubbing the pain on his bottom away.

Getting back to the bird, he leapt over a fence and started chasing. Once at the lake, he stopped to catch his breath. The lake was crystal clear, but the sunset made it red like a lake of death.

Syaoran eyes the bird standing on flat grass; it didn't seem to have seen Syaoran. But foolish, Syaoran ran and tried catching it, but it flew off once again. "Shhi-" He paused, and thought of an idea.

When the bird settled on top of the restroom building, a smirk crossed Syaoran's face, and he laughed evilly to himself.

He disappeared into the shadows of a tree and sat until the sun hid behind the horizon. When darkness fell upon him, a bright yellow aura surrounded him, and his eyes flashed before his eyes could blink.

**. : Cardcaptor Sakura : .**

Sakura stood in her empty backyard, holding a brown teddy bear in her grasp near her heart. She sighed, and stared up into the night skies at the stars. She saw what looked like a shooting star flying pass her, and closed her eyes to make a wish.

"I wish-" She stopped, what was there to wish for? She had everything she ever wanted right there around her; friends, family, a roof over her head, food, happiness, a boyfriend; Syaoran. Though she didn't know where he was at the moment, she knew she had him.

"Are you feeling alright?" Tomoyo's voice swift softly through the back of Sakura's neck, and Sakura jumped.

"Y-your still here?" She asked, surprised her best friend was still by her side though everyone else had gone home.

"Of course." Tomoyo smiled.

"You _should_ go home." Sakura suggested. Hesitating, and then shrugging, Tomoyo left around through the front gates. Sakura wondered if she hurt her feelings by asking her to leave, she knew Tomoyo wouldn't take it so heavily, but still, she didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Sakura waited for several more minutes before hearing coughs and rustles behind her. Quickly, she turned around and backed away a few steps. "Who is it?" She asked out of her wits. She squeezed the bear even harder as a sweat drop fell from her forehead.

She started to run back, but stopped as Syaoran jumped over the fence and flopped down onto the floor. Surprised, Sakura ran to him. He had black and purple bruises around his knees, a few cuts on his arms, but what really interested Sakura was the smell of burnt meat and black smude marks all over him.

"What happened to you?" Sakura asked, her voice didn't seem to be the one to care. "And why do you smell…" She took a few sniffs at him. "like you've just been cooked from an oven or something."

Syaoran coughed a few times, and handed her a brown chocolate bar; her Kit-Kat bar. Surprisingly, it was still in perfect condition. It wasn't slushy from being melted, or wasn't broken at all. Sakura took it with her fingertips and laughed.

"Nothing different from my Syaoran-kun." She joked. She tossed the candy away and helped Syaoran up. He limped a few steps, but Sakura held him up with her arm around his waist.

"You won't believe what I've been through." Syaoran said tiredly.

Sakura laughed and wondered, "How did you get it?"

Syaoran thought for a moment, and smiled. "Lightning had to strike a few times."

"And the bird?" Sakura skipped to.

"Um… in birdie heaven?" Syaoran replied with a smile.

Sakura's eyes flashed open. Her emerald eyes shocked worried feeling in her. "What? You didn't kill the bird did you?"

Syaoran bobbled his head side-to-side, "Yeah well… would you be mad if I said I did?"

Sakura's jaw dropped, and she slightly pushed Syaoran away but then pulled him back to her. "All that for a candy bar?"

Syaoran nodded and slightly smiled at her. Sakura shrugged. "Let's hope that bird doesn't have a family that cares."

"Oh it did… they got there revenge." Syaoran implied to the scratching peck marks on his shoulder.

"Well, let me treat you with dinner eh?" Sakura said taking a hold tightly on Syaoran's arm. "Pasta?" She offered.

Syaoran nodded. "So did I miss anything?"

Sakura shook her head. "But the news did do some kind of a sneak peek about some suicidal guy. Some people said that they saw someone push him off that one skyscraper like building I once had in my dreams and killed him... the Tomoeda tower."

Syaoran flinched at the sound, and slowly sighed. He looked behind him in case someone would be watching him. Scared, he hurried towards the door, dragging Sakura behind.

"Oh, and a news about some burglars claiming that some kid just sliced there guns off right in front of them, so because of that they had to surrender to the cops. It's pretty funny, nothing really has happened like that before."

Syaoran sighed, and forced himself to stand up straight. "May I sleep over tonight? I'm afraid of tonight." He asked.

Sakura stared deeply, but then smiled. "Sure, why not?" Syaoran opened the door, entered with Sakura following after. Before he closed the door, he took one last peek outside, and sighed.

* * *

Alright, first of all, I'd like to say that, this story actually popped in me because I just bought a Kit-Kat bar at the super market.  
Also, I really felt angst on Syaoran in this story. I don't know why, but I jsut made Syaoran not act like Syaoran at all!!

But... oh'well. I hope you enjoyed. I wrote this story because I wanted to jog my memories a bit before I actually start my first Cardcaptor Sakura chapter story. Please, reviews are accepted, and once again, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
